


Inside the Fridge

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Warning: Irish Temperament Ahead [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Kate finds a nice surprise inside the refrigerator.





	

Kate opened the refrigerator door and upon the sight of the dead body wedged inside, she calmly and quietly (but swiftly) closed it shut.

She stood there, trying to think of something, anything, that would push the sight of the man's corpse out of her mind: her upcoming class reunion, the new co-worker who would not stop complimenting the way she smelled, Ma's daily lectures on everyone was going to hell, feigning that she liked Niko only as a friend…

Nope, nothing. That body was still clear as day and its rotting flesh had most likely ruined the food.

Dammit. She only hoped one of her brothers (she knew very well one of them was responsible for this) would get rid of the body soon.

Now she would have to buy more baking soda to get rid of the smell.

Fuck it. She decided that needed to buy her own mini fridge.


End file.
